The invention relates to a security device and in particular concerns a device for improving the security of a ship.
In recent years there have been several examples of commercial cargo ships being boarded by pirates. This type of event can present a serious threat to the wellbeing of the crew of the ship, as well as being commercially damaging.
It has been proposed to provide security barriers which can be placed over the rails of a ship to make it more difficult to board the ship. One example of this type of barrier is disclosed in WO2013/072704, Stevens. Removable bulwarks are attached to the peripheral edges of a ship, such as a ship's rail. The bulwarks have a skirt section which is substantially parallel with the ship's wall or railing, and a rear wall. The bulwarks have a smooth and substantially continuous outer surface that provides an overhang which projects outwardly from the ship's rail. Another barrier of this type is disclosed in GB1404192.5, McGarian. A security barrier may be attached to a ship's rail. The device has a barrier element and a support element. The barrier element has a bulbous shape which provides an overhang, when the device is attached to a ship's rail. The barrier element is attached to the support element, with the rail between the support element and the barrier element.
One aim of the devices is to provide a smooth surface, so that hooks and ropes may not be attached to the side of the ship, thereby enabling pirates to climb up the side of the ship and board the ship. Another aim is to provide an overhang that is difficult to traverse, therefore even if the pirates are able to find a way to attach a ladder or rope to climb the side of a ship, they may be prevented from boarding the ship by the overhang.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved security barrier of this type.